


a night out together

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Car Sex, Dinner Date, Established Relationship, Everyone lives, FFXV Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: Vayne has been working overtime for Lucis' interests on the peace treaty. Larsa has a plan to get him to relax for tonight."Have you already an engagement for supper tonight?" Larsa asks."I had intended to see if the chancellor—" Vayne cuts himself off as Larsa steps close enough to take his hand. "I don't have an existing engagement, no."Larsa smiles. The way Vayne's expression softens, the way his entire bearing becomes less rigid as he meets Larsa's eyes, is a blessing and a relief. "Then come out with me. Let's take the night off."
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor/Vayne Carudas Solidor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	a night out together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



The peace talks with Niflheim are an excellent development, something for which all of Lucis ought be grateful. And yet there is one petty way in which Larsa resents it intensely: it keeps his brother locked up in palace meeting rooms at all hours, meetings from which Larsa himself is barred on account of his age. ( _Well do I know your capabilities_ , Vayne has assured him, _but our guests yet do not, and this is a poor moment to spend our time in demonstrating the error of first impressions_.) It is a sensible objection but Larsa doesn't have to like it.

On the third afternoon, in the practice salle, Noah says, "What's troubling you, my lord?" as Larsa is picking himself up off the floor for perhaps the fourth time.

Larsa winces. "Am I hiding it so poorly?"

"You are not generally given to such novice mistakes," Noah says. "I must assume you are distracted."

"I cannot deny it."

"Would you like to tell me?" Noah banishes his greatsword to the Armiger, suggesting he is expecting something serious.

"I'm just waiting out the negotiations with 'somewhat less patience than befits a prince,'" which was something Ghis accused him of once and he's never forgotten it. Of course it's important, and the fact that he's busy just means there's lots of ground to cover, but—"

"You miss Lord Vayne?" Noah asks. He sounds... amused, perhaps, but sympathetic. For all that he isn't close with his own brother, he understands better than anyone the closeness of Larsa and Vayne's bond.

"It's not good for him either, is it?" Larsa asks. Since Noah is acting as though they're done for the day, he stows his own lighter blade and shifts into the cool-down stretches he does at the end of a training session. "Being... isolated. Not having anyone to keep him grounded when things are stressful."

Noah nods. He was there for Vayne's worst days—still has scars from them, hidden under his Crownsguard uniform—and still chose to stay with House Solidor afterward. With Larsa. "What would you like to do about it, then?"

Larsa feels warm; he couldn't ask for a better Shield. He sits up from his stretches and looks Noah in the eyes. "Let's rescue him."

Noah smiles, that soft way that makes his eyes crinkle just a little at the corners. "Well then. Let's talk strategy."

* * *

They lie in wait between the meeting rooms and the dining hall that the Lucian diplomats have been using. When Vayne emerges at last, mercifully not currently engaged in conversation, they fall into step on either side of him.

"My Lord Vayne," Noah says. "Your brother has need of a moment of your time."

Vayne turns off the main corridor the next time they pass an alcove, stepping into it and turning to Larsa. "Is something the matter?"

"Have you already an engagement for supper tonight?" Larsa asks.

"I had intended to see if the chancellor—" Vayne cuts himself off as Larsa steps close enough to take his hand. "I don't have an existing engagement, no."

Larsa smiles. The way Vayne's expression softens, the way his entire bearing becomes less rigid as he meets Larsa's eyes, is a blessing and a relief. "Then come out with me. Let's take the night off. We'll go someplace nobody knows us, have some fun, _relax_ for a little while. You can press your case with the chancellor over breakfast just fine."

"I will admit it's tempting," Vayne says. His thumb traces slow circles on the back of Larsa's hand. "It's not safe, though. Even if we did find someplace low-profile enough to not be recognized."

"We are both accomplished combatants," Larsa replies; Vayne is one of few people who knows he is such. "And should that not suffice, my Shield has agreed to accompany us."

Vayne looks past him to Noah and what he sees makes him nod once; the two of them may never have a deep love for each other, but by now they do seem to have accepted that Larsa will never give up on either of them. "I assume you have an avenue of escape prepared?"

"While you and I change to some less formal clothes, Noah will be retrieving the Regalia. We'll meet at the palace west gate."

Vayne shakes his head, but he's smiling. "I suppose you have answered every rational objection," he says. "And I've missed you, too. I'll meet you at the gate when I'm dressed."

* * *

Just as Vayne promised, they meet by the west gate, where Noah already has the car idling. He steps out to hold the rear door for them, proper and handsome with only the tiniest hint of a smirk to show just how unofficial this venture is. Larsa nods his thanks as he climbs into the back seat, sliding over to make room for Vayne beside him.

Larsa would like to think that his own "incognito" outfit is fairly convincing—sneakers, jeans, a Coeurlclaw Athletics shirt from last year—but he can't imagine anyone believing that Vayne is a man of no consequence. Even out of his formal court black, Vayne is _striking_ , his trousers crisply pressed and flattering, his shirt a deep green that makes his skin fairly glow with warmth.

"What are you looking so intent for?" he asks as the door closes behind him.

"My brother is very handsome," Larsa says.

"As is mine," Vayne answers, leaning over to give Larsa a brief kiss—on the forehead only, because this is still a place where someone might see. "Now where are we headed?"

"Out into Liede." Larsa slips his hand into Vayne's. "Noah, what was the place?"

"The Crow's Nest," Noah says. "Guaranteed to be not even a little bit like a royal banquet hall."

Larsa leans against Vayne's side. "Perfect."

There's a fair amount of traffic inside Insomnia city limits, but once they get outside the Wall it falls away almost to nothing. The sky is mostly dark, far darker than it ever gets in the city, and for long stretches they see only what's lit up in the Regalia's brilliant headlamps. Larsa thinks he can feel Vayne relaxing a little against him. It's just what they needed.

Noah brings them to... It hardly even seems like a town, a little outpost with bright streetlights illuminating a motel, a diner, and a few industrial structures whose purpose isn't clear. Gravel crunches under their tires as Noah parks outside the diner, and Larsa is already popping the door open on his side by the time the engine shuts off.

"You're that excited about greasy diner food?" Noah asks as the others get out of the car to follow him.

"Maybe I am," Larsa says, looking back. "Or maybe I just like the company." Oh, he's glad he was looking and could catch the expressions on their faces, the faint bafflement from Vayne and the warm gratitude from Noah, as if somehow either of them could still not be used to how much he adores them.

The diner is small, a row of booths along the window side and a row of stools by the counter, with an arcade machine in one corner whose lights blink in a steady pattern. The weathered man behind the counter says, "Evening, gentlemen," when they walk in. "Take a seat wherever you like."

"That one," Larsa says, dragging them to the booth in the far corner. There's only one other booth currently occupied, by a man and a woman talking about hunting business, and Larsa's choice of table leaves room between them. Larsa settles in and gets comfortable, with Vayne beside him and Noah across the booth.

They order a basket of fries, which Noah says are good here, and some of the battered fish sandwiches that are supposed to be the house specialty, and it's just so nice to feel like they're not performing for the cameras for once. Larsa can tug on Vayne's sleeve and demand some of "his" fries until Vayne relents and hand-feeds him, telling him fondly how spoiled he is. He can kick off his sneakers and put his feet in Noah's lap under the table, teasing—and Noah doesn't let his expression change, but his free hand holds tight to Larsa's ankle and makes it quite clear how much the touch is affecting him.

"I'm surprised you haven't already stormed the arcade," Vayne says as he steals back the last few fries Larsa stole from him.

"Do you want to come with me?" Larsa asks.

Vayne shakes his head. "I believe I'm under orders to relax. I shouldn't be getting into any cutthroat battles this evening."

Larsa looks over at Noah instead. "Ever at your side," Noah says, making it a sweet promise instead of a solemn oath. Perhaps both of those together. He gets up, taking Larsa's hand to haul him out of the booth as well, and the two of them go to investigate the arcade.

Justice Monsters Five, the game at the arcade machine, turns out to be surprisingly complicated. Larsa wastes gil on a few abortive games trying to get the hang of it, and then is somewhat mollified when it's Noah's turn and he does little better. Still, watching him play helps Larsa see how he's supposed to be deploying characters on his own next turn, and he improves enough to earn a small prize when he takes another round.

But then Noah gets a second turn, and he's clearly been learning too, sending his forces into battle with laser focus. It probably is a good thing Vayne decided not to play; encouraging the two of them to compete with each other seems like it would do no one any good.

Noah sets a high score record and earns an actual prize, a slim bracelet set with a dark blue stone. "Here," he says. "I'm not sure this would fit me. You should keep it as a memento."

"The night we gave Insomnia the slip and went off to have fun on our own," Larsa says. He slips the bracelet on, and given how well it fits him, it's probably true that it wouldn't fit Noah at all. "I like that. I'll wear it often."

They make their way back to the table where Vayne has been waiting, settle up the bill, and head outside. The night air is clear and crisp, and even with the glare of the outpost's lights there are more stars in the sky than Larsa has ever seen in Insomnia.

"Not much in the way of night life out here," Vayne observes.

"Not except in the very literal sense," Noah agrees. As if on queue, something in the distance roars. "Should we head back, before someone misses one of you and an alarm goes up?"

"Likely we should," Vayne says. "But drive slowly."

"As you wish," Noah says.

Out here, where they're friends traveling together rather than princes and guardian, Noah doesn't hold the door for anyone. They climb into the car together and Noah pulls out of the tiny parking lot, starting out into the darkness of the highway. The moon is high overhead and there are so many stars—it isn't completely dark even now. When Vayne shifts in his seat, turning toward Larsa, it's easy to see the smile on his face.

"Thank you," he says softly. "I've enjoyed this break quite a bit."

"I'm glad," Larsa murmurs. 

Vayne pulls him close and leans down for a kiss, his warmth surrounding Larsa completely. His lips still taste faintly of salt, and Larsa has to smile. It feels good. _All_ of this feels good. They're doing well together.

When Vayne rucks his t-shirt up to be able to kiss him there, a slow meandering path down his front, Larsa glances toward the front of the car and catches Noah's eyes in the rear view mirror. Noah looks... hungry, but not frustrated. Like he's enjoying the view, the same way he was enjoying the teasing back at the diner. They'll have to carve out time soon for Larsa to do more than just tease.

Vayne unzips Larsa's jeans and peels them down off his hips, sliding down onto the floor to swallow him down, and Larsa groans softly. Noah reaches back with the hand not on the wheel and Larsa takes it, holding on as he loses himself to the wet heat of Vayne's mouth. They are both so very dear to him. Moments like this are the most beautiful in the world.


End file.
